


Of Bets and Boxers

by BaconSwiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bets were made, Coming In Pants, Consent is Sexy kids, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mischief, Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Yaoi, kind of half assed the ending sorry, money was lost, wow these tags are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconSwiffer/pseuds/BaconSwiffer
Summary: “So… would you say I scared you?”Kenma glares at him, evidently unamused, and chucks a pillow in his direction.“Kuroo,” he hisses. “Get. Out.”(Kuroo makes a bet that he can scare Kenma three times in a row, which leads to him showing up at Kenma's at 2 in the morning. He's not expecting his best friend to be jerking off to the thought of him.)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Of Bets and Boxers

It’s about 2 in the morning when Kuroo climbs up to Kenma's bedroom window. He’d recently made a bet with his best friend that he could scare him three times in a row, which had led to him showing up at Kenma’s house at random times, this obviously being one of them. He slides the window open silently, smirking at the fact that he’d known it would be unlocked. He’s about ready to ninja his way in when he hears his name called from inside. 

_ Dammnit _ , he thinks. How had Kenma heard him? He sighs and hoists himself upward, popping his head into the window. About ready to climb in and dramatically lament his terrible loss of twenty dollars, the sight that greets him causes him to freeze. It’s something he’d only seen in his wildest (and wettest) dreams.

Kenma is writhing on his sheets, back arched as his hand moves over his leaking cock, his boxers low on his thighs. Quiet huffy moans escape his lips as he rocks into his own hand. 

“ _ Kuroo _ ,” he whines quietly. Said boy decides that moment is the best time to lose his grip and tumble into Kenma’s room in a heap. He hears a gasp and vaguely registers covers moving as he recovers from his fall, bracing himself for the most awkward yet arousing situation he’s ever been in. His mind is reeling. This has to mean Kenma likes him back.

He stands up to see Kenma giving him a wide eyed stare, the covers pulled up to his chin. He grins sheepishly. 

“So… would you say I scared you?”

Kenma glares at him, evidently unamused, and chucks a pillow in his direction. 

“ _ Kuroo, _ ” he hisses. “Get. Out.”

The break in his voice doesn’t go unnoticed. Kuroo frowns and walks over to Kenma’s bed. 

“Woah, hey, Kenma, it’s okay, I-”

“It’s  _ not _ ok, Kuroo. My best friend just caught me jerking off to the thought of him. I know you’re disgusted, I’m sorry, okay? I know it’s wrong of me-”

“Kenma, wait-”

“I’m  _ sorry!”  _ He whisper-shouts. “I- I get it if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I understand-”

Kuroo shuts him up with a hand clamped over his mouth. 

“Kenma. I’m not going to stop talking to you. You’re my best friend. I’m not disgusted by it, not at all! If anything it’s- it’s the opposite!”

The half-blonde’s eyebrows furrow as he comes up to grab Kuroo’s wrist and moves his hand off his mouth. 

“What do you mean, ‘the opposite’?” He asks, eyes narrowed and calculating. His head is tilted adorably, but Kuroo can’t think about that now because he’s blushing hard, his own words catching up to him.

“Well, you know, I uh…,” he stutters, looking away. “I like you. And y’know, I’ve… done the same thing-” he clears his throat. “Thinking about you.” he finishes, almost at a whisper.

Kenma seems to balk at this, snapping his mouth shut and swallowing audibly. 

“I like you too, Kuroo. Have for as long as I can remember.”

There's a tense silence where they both sit there, Kenma staring at Kuroo and Kuroo staring at the ground. It breaks when Kuroo looks up suddenly.

“Can I kiss you?” He blurts. Kenma nods jerkily, eyes wide. There’s only a moment’s hesitation before Kuroo leans forward, a hand coming to rest on Kenma’s cheek before their lips are meeting. 

It’s timid at first, like all first kisses are, but they carefully navigate each other's mouths and find a rhythm that neither of them want to break. They have to eventually, both of them panting lightly, the flushes on their faces barely visible in the dark room. 

It’s only after a few more minutes of kissing that the forgotten problem in Kenma’s boxers is remembered. Kenma blushes, trying to hide it, but Kuroo takes it in stride, slowly lowering Kenma to lay back down and climbing over him, giving him plenty of time to protest if he doesn’t want to. 

Kuroo pulls back for a moment panting against Kenma’s lips before asking, “Is it ok if I get under with you?”

Kenma wordlessly lifts the blanket up and Kuroo grins excitedly, resuming his anterior position but with the blanket covering the both of them. He pauses then, taking a moment to admire Kenma lying underneath him, his hair splayed over the pillow and his lips red from kissing. 

“Be my boyfriend?” he asks, a cheesy grin on his face. 

Kenma rolls his eyes, smiling all the same and mutters an “obviously, you dork” before pulling him back down for their lips to meet. 

They’re both smiling into the kiss, and Kuroo’s hands start roaming, one of them resting on Kenma’s hip while the other one moves up to tease his nipples.

The younger boy moans quietly, his hand sliding into Kuroo’s hair and his tongue sliding past his lips. Kuroo tugs at the waistband of Kenma’s boxers questioningly and Kenma’s hips lift in response. 

“Kuroo,” he pants, breaking the kiss. “Your clothes.”

They’re flung onto the floor a minute later. 

Their lips reconnect, both of them now only wearing boxers. Kuroo presses his hips down, groans coming from both of them as their erections slide against each other. The elder’s hands move back to Kenma’s boxers, leaving them both panting slightly under the covers while trying to get them off. 

Kenma kicks them all the way off, ready to get going, but Kuroo is still staring at his dick, mouth slightly agape. The smaller boy flushes at the attention. 

“Kuroo, if your hand isn’t on my dick in the next three seconds I’m kicking you out.”

His head snaps back up to meet Kenma’s eyes at this. 

“How ‘bout my mouth?” he blurts. Kenma blinks at him, glad his best friend can’t see how much he resembles a tomato right now. Kuroo isn’t much better. “I mean, I want to, if you want.”

Kenma nods, earning a nervous grin from Kuroo. He shuffles downward, awkwardly positioning himself over Kenma’s dripping cock. He swallows nervously, glancing up to make sure Kenma is still onboard before hesitantly taking the head into his mouth. He hears a gasp above him as he rubs his tongue along the underside, carefully taking more in. He pulls off, his confidence growing with every sound Kenma makes. 

Running his tongue up and down each side, he pauses at the tip and teases the slit, taking in the way Kenma’s hands clench at the sheets and his hips jerk upward.

“Kuroo, please,” he whines breathlessly. It takes no more than that for him to open his mouth and take him in again, bobbing his head a bit faster and taking him as far as he can go. 

Kenma bites his lip above him, desperately trying to keep his mouth shut and his hips down. 

“Kuroo, s--stop, I’m gonna-” His back arches as Kuroo pulls back to suck on the head, his hand coming up to slide up and down the base. 

Kenma comes with a muffled shout, Kuroo following soon after, his hand down his boxers. 

They’re silent as Kuroo cleans them both up. He climbs back into the bed, pulling Kenma into his arms. 

“I can’t stay the whole night, but I’m not leaving until I get at least an hour of cuddles,” he declares. Kenma buries his smile into Kuroo’s collarbone, slinging an arm over his waist. 

He’s got no problem with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is pretty unrealistic for a first time blowjob. I kind of lost inspiration for this so it sucks, but humor me, ok?


End file.
